1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice control system for operating home electrical appliances, and more particularly a speech-based home automation system for managing the home electrical appliances
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed a doorphone system which is capable of supervising home electrical appliances connected to a master station of the system through an in-house network. In this system, the control of the appliances are made only on the side of the mater station, i.e., by manipulating buttons or switches while viewing a monitor screen on the master station. Accordingly, the system is not easily accessible by elders or weak-eyed persons.